The Red world
by Goomcandy
Summary: The Red Army has taken over the world, Everything is going smoothly, and there are no signs of the end for there rule, but still, it's going to well. Barely any signs of a Resistance have come up, and Three men still evade. Three men he betrayed This is an AU where Tord actually gets away with his giant robot, and takes over the world.
1. Chapter 1

He did it, He finally did it. A giddiness swept over him he could barely maintain his cold expression as the last free country's royal family were executed. It was amazing. He had done this! He had done this...

He felt a small pang of guilt for what he had done, but it was quickly drowned out with pride.

5 months later

"Have you found them yet?" Tord asked his second in command, Paul.

"No sir they evade our surveillance"

He sat back in his chair sighed and said

"You may leave now Paul"

The man quickly scrambled out of his office.

How could someone evade them for so long? It was almost impossible now that everyone had to get a mandatory tracker installed.

What might they be planning?


	2. Chapter 2

Edd, Matt, and Tom all knew that Tord escaping with his giant robot meant trouble.

They all quickly changed their names, and made themselves unrecognizable. They had cut off all ties when the first country fell.

They has hanged there legal names but they still refereed to themselves with their normal names when in private, but now that Tord has full control of the world there is no private.

Matt stood there on a makeshift platform next to his sniper rifle, staying hidden in a water tank with its lid slightly open. He knew that part of the red army would be scouting out here today, he wasn't sure if Tord would be there, he hoped so.

Matt took his time to get a good aim, He found it. He shot at one of the soldiers who fell down then limp, he heard screaming. then he shot some more before retreating into the dark tank. He heard screaming outside his heart raced as he stayed still knowing they wont be able to find Him, he didn't have a tracking chip, and he didn't give off heat because the the vampire incident.

He breathed slowly and quietly as he heard soldiers run up to the roof searching for the sniper he heard them yelling and running around frantically. Then abruptly it went suspiciously quiet, then.

"We know your here SHOW YOURSELF, Matthew

Matt gasped in disbelief, a Fatal mistake. He winced as the lid was lifted shining light into the dark tank. He tried to conceal himself but it was futile. They had caught him. He stumbled a few times as he was lead to the Red Army Headquarters hands cuffed behind his back.

When he got there he was quickly put in a high surveillance cell with mirrors, and was put in a prison uniform.

Matt sat perfectly still, not wanting to give them anything. There were probably a dozen psychologists watching him right now through the one-way mirrors. He stayed like this for maybe 3 hours or so until a woman with dirty blond hair and freckles holding a tablet stepped in.

"Hello my name is Sarah and I have some questions to ask" There was a cold undertone to her voice that made Matt uneasy.

"Please confirm your identity, Are you Matt Hargreaves?"

Matt debated what to do, he could say no, his name isn't Matt anymore, he could stay silent and not give her the satisfaction of his answer.

He internally sighed and calmly said

"Sure"

"Let's get started then, What do you know about the red army?"

"Enough to know I don't like it"

"Are you loyal to the red leader?"

Matt have her an are you serious? Look.

"Would you ever join the red army?"

That one made Matt burst out laughing.

The woman gave him a stern look than said

"Thank you for your cooperation" then left the room leaving Matt to his thoughts.

I'm so sorry that Matt is out of character but I can explain!... Later


	3. Chapter 3

Tord took a quick sharp breath before walking into the cell keeping a cool expression.

The man before him stiffened and narrowed his eyes.

"Hello Matthew." He greeted.

Matt said nothing

"Since when have you been so quiet?" Tord asked

"Having your former friend destroy your house, kill a friend, and then take over the world does things to you." Matt answered with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh that's too bad, how are the others?" He inquired

Matt stayed silent He, isn't stupid Tord thought This will be hard

"Okay then, so you are a sniper?" He asked

Matt nodded

"Well, congrats you killed 8 of my men today and i'm guessing hundreds overall." Tord said with a slow clap.

"Thank you, i try my best." Matt said sneering

"So Matthew, Where is the resistance?" Tord asked finally getting to the point.

Matt was silent his face suddenly solemn.

"Were is the resistance?" He repeated

Nothing

"This will be much easier if for everyone if you just answered,Matthew"

still nothing

"Okay then were are doing this the hard way" Tord said then left the room almost feeling sorry for what Matt will have to go through.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a short one

Spot the obvious puns

As Tord left the room Matt felt a small tingling at his feet that was slowly making its way up, until it covered his whole body. He knew it was electric.

He was shocked when it abruptly intensified sending sharp needles all over his body he let out a groan and grimaced. It kept getting stronger and stronger until he could hear the electricity. He yelped in pain as they tried shocking places in his prison uniform. He lost consciousness a few times only to be jolted awake by the electric daggers stabbing through him

He bit down on his sleeve trying to distract himself from the insufferable pain. When it finally died down Matt let out a sigh of relief he was barely awake. A voice boomed on the small speaker

"Got anything to say?"

Matt gave a weak laugh

"Nope"

Screams echoed in the air.


	5. Chapter 5

thanksTom sat in a library, with his hair cut and combed down, and fake eyes. He was reading about some of the best tacticians, generals, and leaders of all time. People like Marquis de Lafayette, Toussaint L'Oveture, Napoleon, Julies Ceaser, and Genghis Khan. It was Fascinating learning about these amazing tacticians and how they outsmarted thousands, Millions of people.

He needed to be like them, nohe needed to be better than them. He needed to be stronger, faster, smarter, and more persuasive than all of them. Because he has to defeat someone who had the entire world in his palms.

He just stared at his book for a minute not actually reading it. How could he read when he has the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He finally snapped out of his trance to see a person in blue in the of his... eye? Tom turned subtly to get a better look at the person he could see the telltale red and blue with dark brown pants A red army soldier.

He puts the book he was staring at down and picks up another book about Greek mythology hoping to be less conspicuous, and it worked. The soldier soon walked to the back of the library.

Tom knew it was time to leave now. He returned all of the books to its proper place never checking any of them out. and walked out of the building. He started his walk to the resistance base. Texting to one of the members.

"Hey i'm coming over to your place got a spare room?" He asks

"I might, but you might end up sleeping on the couch" They responded.

Tom knew this was bad news. Something happened and it wasn't good.

He got to the base as fast as he could. Slammed the door open, nearly crushing one of the privates.

"What happened?!" He yelled full of worry.

"The sniper was captured." The member he had texted, answered. The words hung in the air as Tom stood there still processing what he just said

When it finally sunk in wave of shock enveloped Tom, quickly followed by worry. Thoughts raced through his head How was he caught? Is he still alive? What will they do to him? He started shaking his head in denial.

"No It's not possible" He said his voice reflecting his pain.

"Sir, its all over the news and Matt hasn't communicated with us for two days." They continued.

Tom just stared his whole body started to shake. Everyone else looked at him with sad gazes. Was he more disquieted about His close friend being captured by a madman, or that Tord could find out about the whereabouts of the resistance and will end it. He didn't know which.

"Sir, if were ever going to find Him you have to calm down" They say sternly.

Tom forces himself to take a deep breathe. Stands up straight and surveys the room looking everyone in the eyes.

"Find everyone you know and recruit them." He orders his voice firm. Many of them rush off to fulfill the task.

He stood with the best posture he could. He had to make an impression on these people, make sure that they will stay loyal to the resistance.


	6. Chapter 6

Edd had already heard that Matt was caught. It was all over the propaganda ridden news. Reports on how he was caught and how he "savagely" killed hundreds of innocent people.

It still gave him a good laugh when they say that he has burned down dozens of streets, or tortured red army soldiers. It was completely false, Matt would never do that, sure he has the guts to kill but for the right cause and only if they get a quick death.

Edd sat in a small coffee shop in a part of town too quaint for its own good. Relaxed in a plush chair with his laptop on his lap he read the Red Army news, with a notepad and pen.

Light was shining through the red tinted windows, illuminating what would have been a very dark coffee house.

Edd was happy with his role in the resistance. Well as happy as you can be when Your old friend has taken over the world and has captured and probably tortured one of your comrades.

Of course Edd was silently enraged, Taking out all his anger on gathering information for the Resistance.

It was so easy to gather information from drunk red army soldiers. With just the right amount of flirting you can get anyone to spill the beans. Especially the weak minded ones.

He had even gotten one to release the next time The Red Leader would have a speech.

They had already chosen where the assassins would be, hopefully they won't be found and captured.

Edd sighed with a deep sorrow apparent in the action. He took a sip of cola then headed out to his apartment.

A few people bump into him, which was very annoying. Suddenly Edd was stopped by a Red Army recruiter halfway through the journey home.

"Hello sir, may I speak to you for a moment" they said tapping His shoulder.

Edd turned to see a short man with a clipped and glasses standing stiffly behind him.

Putting on his best deep voice he answered

"About what?"

"About joining the red at and keeping the streets safe." They replied as though it were obvious, which it was.

Edd considered it for a moment

This would be a good way to gather information about them but the chances of being able to conceal his identity long enough to get useful information are slim.

The short man tapped his foot impatiently as Edd thought about his answer.

"Umm... No" He finally answered then continued walking.

Then he noticed that Red Army soldiers subtly had him surrounded.

"That's too bad Mr Gould." The recruiter said with malevolence oozing out of every word"

"Well shit ya got me, not"

Then he charged at the area with the least amount of soldiers into a busy crowd. He let himself get lost in the maze of a busy street and flowed along with the crowd until he found himself at the edge of the street leaning against a fence separating himself from the large pond in the park.

He could here the telling from the soldiers and knew it would be seconds until they found him so he took a risk.

His actions were almost automatic jumping over the fence with ease and time stopped as he plunged into the water. He felt his clothes get heavy and his body begin to plunge into the depths of the pond.

It took a few moments to hit the bottom and at this point, Edd couldn't hear anything he couldn't know if they had tracked him to the pond all he could do was hope for the best. He swam over to a part of the pond covered with reeds and went back to the surface.

"Sir, I saw him, he is definitely here" the recruiter was saying to someone.

"You just let him escape?! We can't afford letting one of the most wanted criminals escape." Another person said

"I'm sorry sir but he just disappeared I don't know where he is, the tracker isn't giving me anything."

Tracker? He thought I don't have a tracker.

Then he heard the other soldier talk into a radio "Clear the area"

Shit

It was a matter of minutes until they checked the pond

Edd tried avoiding them for as long as he could while soldiers searched the small body of water but to no avail.

He struggled as he was forcefully hoisted out of the water. Kicking and jabbing which was Not helping at all.

"Please stay still, your efforts are futile." One of the soldiers said

"That's no fun though" Edd said with a fake innocence. He was dragged to a group of people, handcuffed, and forced to his knees. He sat there for a few minutes uncomfortably held into a kneeling position, then a helicopter with the Red Army insignia landed in front of him, and out walked the man who controlled the world.

Um wow I wasn't expecting this long of a chapter

Also I'm going to make Edd a sass lord.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt woke up without remembering going to sleep, he was used to this. A couple days of electrical torture left him unconscious more times than he would like to admit. Of course he would like to admit nothing but that's besides the point.

After a couple days of torture he had already become more impulsive he had revealed information in almost incoherent mumbling.

Still Matt didn't reveal anything when he wasn't trying to organize his thoughts after being zapped continuously.

After the 6th day Sarah walked in again

"Hello Mr. Hargreaves it's good to see you today" she said with fake cheer

Matt gave her a icy glare continuing the look until she looked away

"Let's start shall we, where is Thomas Ridgewell?"

"I dunno" he said completely honestly

"Are you part of the Resistance?'

"That depends on what its resisting, with that vague a question I could say I'm part of the anti-English resistance or the duck army resistance."

"Is the duck army supposed to represent the Red Army?"

"No it's just a bunch of ducks abusing the geese" Matt said flatly

She chuckled a bit. Then continued

"Are you part of the Anti Red Army Resistance?"

"I'm resisting you heathens so sure."

"Is your goal to take down the Red Army or Bring capitalism back?"

Matt shrugged

"Personally I just want a name change" he said sarcastically.

"How do you feel about The Red Leader?"

"Well sometimes I want to crack his head open but other times I just want to strangle him"

"Your very funny Mr. Hargreaves but please be serious" she said dryly

"I am being serious" He said looking her dead in the eye

"Why do you dislike the Red Army?" She asked

"Why do you like it?" He answered with another question.

She glared at him then looked down at her notes

"Well that's all we need for today, and since you didn't actually answer any of the questions you will be punished"

"That's Shocking" he said

"Not quite" She answered with a wicked look then left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

this is very short I'm sorry

The cell's lights turned off when the door closed, leaving Matt in complete darkness. He sighed and rested his head down on the table waiting for electric tingle, Nothing. It was unnerving, to just be alone in the darkness, the overwhelming sense of being watched was almost gone. Still in the relaxing darkness, Matt didn't let his guard down.

How could he when Sarah had just told him he would be tortured more. Matt didn't notice that his eyes were drooping and his body was getting numb until his head slammed on the table.

He was unconscious a minute later.

I'm so sorry for the length, or lack thereof of this fic

I'm have a lot written and I promise it gets longer


	9. Chapter 9

Edd stared at the man looking down at him, in utter shock. He gaped as the man looked him over.

Edd was hit with a flood of emotions that drowned out everyone else. Right now all Edd could see was Tord.

He felt tear forming in his eyes as he choked back sobs of frustration. his throat hurting.

He didn't notice that Tord had crouched down to match Edd's current height resting a hand on his back. Edd was too busy trying not to wail.

Finally after a painful minute of choked back sobs he finally coughed out some coherent speech

"How? How did you find me?"

Edd could here the other man give out a light chuckle. Then softly saying

"Did you think I wouldn't do everything I can to find you guys?"

"But how?" He asked again

"We put trackers in the cola,

we traced most of the purchases for green clothing in the last year,

and we have surveillance everywhere." Tord listed calmly

Edd stayed quiet this time, too shocked to say anything.

"It's impossible to hide from us,

especially when I know more about you than anyone else" Tord continued

Edd looked down not wanting to meet Tord's eyes. He knew he was showing weakness through his cowering but right now Edd didn't care.

So Edd just continued sobbing not out of fear of the situation, but of all the pent up emotions he had restrained for the past 3 years.

screw grammar.


	10. Not a chapter, Its me taking a break

So I'm taking a break from uploading chapters here so I'm going to focus on writing them.

don't worry it'll only be for a month at most

I have so much planned

also Im going to spoil something...

Tom calls Tord gay

*drops mic*


	11. Chapter 10

Tom was pissed to say the least.

Both of his best friends had been captured and now that Edd and Matt were gone he started to rely on Eduardo and Mark.

That was a great choice. Mark was very intelligent and could gather information easily because Tord knew nothing about him. Eduardo still enraged about the murder of Jon focused that energy on finding the best ways to bring down the Red Army.

They were still no Edd and Matt. Edd could easily blend Into any crowd making him hard to catch, and Matt could take down a whole troop of Red army soldiers and be almost undetectable. Almost. That didn't change that they were caught.

And it didn't change that they could give everything away at any moment.

That would be a big problem. Before Matt was caught the resistance was confident that they were too smart to be found. Tom had thought that they were to smart to be caught.

And look where it got Edd and Matt.

So now he has to be very careful.

Making a decoy resistance, having distant relatives buy most of the supplies, and avoid eating food that might have implanted trackers in it.

Tom knew that if he were to be caught, then that would be a death blow to the Resistance. So he never left the bases anymore constantly moving from base to base to discuss battle strategies.

You can never be too careful.

Hey I'm just gonna say

That Tom is the worst to write right now so he won't be seen much until he actually is actively contributing to the plot.

Also I apologize for the length of the chapters and how short they are, but they get longer later

I have so much planned


	12. Chapter 11

Paul had never seen himself as a particularly sympathetic man, he wasn't heartless, but he just didn't stick his neck out for others. Except for Patryk of course.

Paul stood in a helicopter in front of a group of soldiers tasked with taking down a laboratory rumored to do unethical experiments. He reviewed the plan with the soldiers. His partner Patryk standing stiffly by his side.

Once the speech was over they headed to the cockpit of the aircraft.

An hour later they had arrived at the lab. Soldiers piled out when the helicopter doors opened and they quickly got through the steel doors. They all split up going sperate ways. Paul headed down a corridor with Patryk and they found themselves in a large hallway with a bunch of doors.

"Should we open them?" Patryk asked

"Sure" Paul answered softly.

Paul headed to a door marked

"Room 64"

When he opened it he gasped.

A blindingly light room filled with a dozen people in it. One had Red leader's haircut with no eyes and a red and blue hoodie, while another had only one eye with ginger hair and mismatched clothes. One was about three feet tall and had an odd body structure, and he also had no eyes.

"My god..." Was all Paul could say.

The one with the ginger hair noticed him first.

"Oh my goodness, have you come to save us?" They said almost desperately

Patryk who was previously at Paul's side rushed into the room.

"Of course we will! Right Paul?" Patryk said

"Uh yeah" Paul said awkwardly.

A few soldiers around them stared opening doors to find more of these rooms and people.

"Who are you people?" Paul asked

The small scribbly one yelled something about rejects and the red and blue hoodie one calmly explained that they were rejected clones.

"Who are you clones of?" Paul asked

This time the ginger one informed him this time.

"I think there names were Tom, Edd, Matt, and Tord"

"The red leader?" Paul couldn't help but say which made the Red and blue hooded one tense. They held their arms around their knees and stared with incredulity.

"The red who?" One if them asked

They must have been here for years if they don't know who the red leader is. The red and blue one seemed to recognize the name, were they a clone of Red Leader?

"We're setting you free" Patryk announced to all of them now holding the small one like a child.

The broken look of the group suddenly brightened up some of them cried tears of joy, others laughed.

"Lets start clearing them out" Paul said.

After an hour they had taken down the lab, Rescued thousands of rejects and captured the men in charge of this awful experiment

"Damnit Larry!" One of them said "You got us caught!"

Larry looked at the man bitterly.

Paul looked down at the two men angrily.

"You two have been doing unethical experiments and have confined thousands of people to insanity, how do you plead?"

One of the men, who has an eye patch whispers to the other

"Not guilty"

The other man yells

"Hot milky!"

Eye patch sighs then says

"Just lock him up"

"A real trial will be held later but for now you are going to jail."

Paul said

punishing men who hurt thousands of people.


	13. Chapter 12

He sat in an interrogation room sadly looking down at the table his eyes still wet. his body shook when Tord stepped in and took a seat in the chair across from him.

"Hello Edd, it's good to see you" he said with warmth.

"You just saw me yesterday" Edd pointed out, trying to mask his sorrow with sass.

"And it's always good to see you" The other man replied with unnatural happiness.

"Bite me" Edd said,

"Okay, lets get started!" Tord announced cheerily.

"Before you ask me anything, my job was to get information on you guys, Interactions with the co-conspirators are slim. I avoided learning anything about of value to you guys about the resistance, I'm not stupid"

"I know you aren't stupid Edd" Tord said dryly.

"Is Tom in the resistance?"

"I'm unsure he stopped talking to me after Asia was taken over." Edd answered.

"How did you receive and send information?"

"Last month it was pigeons, I don't know about this month"

"You change your communication style every month?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"List any names that come to mind when you think of the resistance"

"Tord Lasson, Matt Hargranes,

And a duck named peanuts"

"What's do and Matt have with ducks seriously?!" Tord asked

"It's a good thing DUCK under"

Tord had a look of pure horror on his face

"Your getting tortured for that"

"I don't get your HatRED of puns" Edd continued

"Kill me now" Tord muttered under his breath

"With pleasure" Edd said standing up.

"Edd, no" Tord said sternly enough to make Edd oblige.

"And I'm not going to actually torture you, you cooperated."

Edd let out a sigh of relief. He could handle pain but that doesn't mean he wants it.

"I'll speak with you later" Tord said then left the room


	14. Chapter 13

After the speech from the original Tord, all the rejects were shuffled to the base's mess hall and given proper food.

It tasted delicious. He had a simple burger with some fruit. Tomatoredd sat next to Torm, happily munching on his burger. "So Torm" he said in-between bites, "how do you feel about finally being free?" He said excited to hear his friend's response.

"I think that the world currently sucks, so i feel like shit" Torm spat. Tomatoredd was surprised to hear such an answer.

"Why would feel that way?" He asked, trying his best to not seem astonished.

"Have you even realized that the original Tord has taken over the world?"

The thought stream in him split

 _Um Tord do you know anything about this? -Green_

... -Red 

**Tell us Commie- Blue**

Come-on-tell-us- Purple

I'm so sorry I didn't want you guys to know I don't want to be he ruler of the world anymore I'm sorry - Red

 _ **...-WHAT -**_ Green purple blue

Tomatoredd got his thoughts together and said

"Did you know about the red army the whole time and you didn't even bother to tell us?" He said half to Torm and Half to Red.

"You didn't know? surely red must have spilled the beans at some point!" Torm asked

"He didn't, I'm guessing yours did"

 _Why didn't you tell us?_

I never felt like it was important Edd

 **So you were just keeping us in the dark?!**

We were all in the dark, I just could see better

I-don't-get-it

"I knew about it from the beginning, we never really felt like it was a burden... at the time." Torm replied with a bit of poison in his voice

Silence hung as they heard other revelations around the room. Tomatoredd heard others in the hall crying, laughing, and other emotional actions.

"None of them like it" Tomatoredd mentioned

"Same for me, I'm thinking of not joining the red army"

It took a moment for Tomatoredd to get what Torm was saying

"Oh ohh, I got it, I'm In" he said

"Let's hope the original Tord won't force us into the army" Torm says angrilly

I would never do that!

Yeah-but-the-original-you-would-Tord,

Fair enough

"If we are we could snitch" He suggested

"I like that idea, we could also try to escape" Torm replied breaking the coded speech, because they were most likely not being watched.

"And Tord is a Tactical genius, he took over the world for goodness sake"

"I am thank you" Torm said Red was obviously in control.

"We'll wait until we know what there going to do to us" Tomatoredd concluded

"Fine" Torm said reluctantly

"Great"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Oh here's the key to who is speaking/thinking when it comes to the clones

 **Bold is Tom**

Underlined is Tord

 _Italics is Edd_

And-over-scores-between-words-is-Matt.

Combinations will be made when there thoughts merge or a clone we don't know is speaking


	15. i quit

hey, updating with this site is tedious and frustrating... I have many chapters uploaded on both A03 and Wattpad, please just go read it on those platforms... sorry I'm just lazy


End file.
